A Simple Valentine's Day
by Saya the Ninja Cat
Summary: WARNING! TURTLECEST! LeoxDon Everyone's having a great V-Day except a certain purple-banded turtle, who wanted nothing more than to spend it with Leo. But where was Leo? Note: may contain sweetness and fluffiness. Written for Who am I. Well. I'm just Me


Hey, guys! I know I should be working on my chapter story, Love Odyssey, but I couldn't resist! This is dedicated to my DEAR, dear friend, Who am I. Well. I'm just Me. This is her favorite pairing. But I promised I'd say it was dedicated to her sixteen times, so this is dedicated to Who am I. Well. I'm just Me. This is dedicated to Who am I. Well. I'm just Me. This is dedicated to Who am I. Well. I'm just Me. This is dedicated to Who am I. Well. I'm just Me. This is dedicated to Who am I. Well. I'm just Me. This is dedicated to Who am I. Well. I'm just Me. This is dedicated to Who am I. Well. I'm just Me. This is dedicated to Who am I. Well. I'm just Me. This is dedicated to Who am I. Well. I'm just Me. This is dedicated to Who am I. Well. I'm just Me. This is dedicated to Who am I. Well. I'm just Me. This is dedicated to Who am I. Well. I'm just Me. This is dedicated to Who am I. Well. I'm just Me. This is dedicated to Who am I. Well. I'm just Me. This is dedicated to Who am I. Well. I'm just Me.

Whew! Lotsa typing!

Disclaimer! I do NOT own the turtles!

Warning! Turtlecest! LeoxDon. Slight MikexRaph! You have been warned. -_-

* * *

A Simple Valentine's Day

It was Valentine's Day. Everyone was happy. April and Casey were out on an all-day romantic date. Mikey and Raph were cuddling on the couch. Splinter was enjoying a Valentine's Day marathon of his favorite show. But Donnie? Donnie wasn't happy. He was lonely. Leo was in Japan.

He'd gone there for training, and had never planned on missing Valentine's Day. He thought he'd be back before February. But, as oft happens with Leonardo, he got caught up in the moment. And now it looked like Don would be spending the holiday alone.

Don sat in his lab, keeping up a happy façade for his family that he was glad everyone was too distracted to see through. But in here, he could be sad. With the soundproof walls and the door locked, Do could be sad. He let some tears slip and a shameless sob wracked his body. He heard the buzz that signified someone pressing the doorbell he had installed for his lab. He sniffed, wiping the wetness from his cheeks and clearing his throat before he flipped on the security monitor. Mikey's face was shoved up in the lense.

"Yeah?" he asked, hoping his voice didn't betray him. Mikey's grin was elating, and Don gave a weak smile in spite of himself.

"Dude! You got a phone call! And you'll NEVER guess who it is!" he sang happily.

Don felt a pang of hope and squashed it away. No, It couldn't be. He gave a fake smile that didn't reach his eyes. He stood and unlocked the door, but not before hiding his picture of Leo. Mikey bounded in.

"Let me see… is it Leatherhead?" Don suggested. Mikey shook his head.

"Nope!" Don arched a ridge, rubbing his chin.

"April?"

"Nuh uh."

"…Angel?"

"Guess again, Don A. Tello," Mikey laughed.

"Alright, I give. Who is it?"

"Your man, the Fearless Leader himself!" Don practically dove for the phone. Mikey screamed, holding it out to protect him. Don snatched the phone and held it up to his ear. His heart was racing.

"Leo?" Don felt himself praying it was Leo. He needed to hear that voice. He'd gone too long without it.

"Don?" Leo's sweet voice filled Don's ears. He could have cried of happiness. Mikey smiled.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. RAPHIE!" he shouted as he ran out the door, to his brother's inviting arms.

"You have no idea how great it is to hear your voice," Don said happily.

"Yeah. Ditto. God it was boring where without you." Then why did you stay for so long, Don wanted to ask. But he decided he didn't care. So long as Leo was still his, there could be a million miles separating them.

"It's been pretty lifeless here, too." Leo chuckled. Shell, how he'd missed Leo's laugh.

"I can't be on much longer. You know that building we sat at when we first got together? The one on the East Side. Stuart Street." Of course he did.

"I'll never forget."

"Good." Don could hear the smile in Leo's voice. How he wished he could see it as well. "Be there at six, alright?"

"Huh? …Ok…"

"Great. Gotta go." Leo sounded rushed.

"Wait- what?" Already? They'd been on for a minute! If only Mikey had brought him the phone sooner. Or Don hadn't been sulking, and had been out with the rest of the family. The _he_ might have answered the Leo's call.

"Bye, Donny."

"Bye L-" Click. Don's shoulders slumped. "Happy Valentine's Day." He hung up the phone after listening to the dial tone for a minute. He sighed, looking up at the clock. 5:15. He'd better get going. Would Leo meet him there? Would he send someone to meet him? Don didn't know. What he did know is that he's be on the building by six if it killed him.

Switching off his computer, Don left his lab, pointedly looking away from Raph and Mikey on the couch kissing.

"Hey, Don. You and Leo done makin' out over the phone?" Raph questioned, clearly teasing. Don gave him an inscrutable look, grabbing his shell cell and bo-staff and exiting the lair. Mikey and Raph shrugged. Let Don be Don.

6:30. It was 6:30. Leo was late. Don sighed, shifting his stance to favor the other foot. No problem. Probably lost track of time. Or got caught in traffic. Leo was generally punctual, though. No matter. He was confident Leo would be here soon. Leo wouldn't keep Don waiting on purpose.

7:52. Don sighed. Leo was coming, he was sure of it. But his feet were starting to hurt. He sat down on the ledge where he and Leo had shared their first kiss after their confessions. Just the spot reminded him of Leo, and made him happy. But Leo wasn't here, so the warmth soon faded away and he found himself staring detachedly at the city before him. The sun had just disappeared, but the sky was still blue. He had a flashback to the night that seemed so long ago, yet he remembered like it was yesterday. And he would never forget. He shut his eyes, losing himself in his thoughts.

9:18. The sun was long gone. And the cold had set in. Don was laying and staring at the blank sky, wondering what the pollution and city lights were hiding from his vision. He suppressed a shiver, not knowing why. He didn't want to give in to the cold. Just like he wouldn't give in to his fear that Leo wasn't coming. He was. He _had_ to be.

10:02. Four hours. Don had been here four hours, and still no sign of Leo. It was getting pretty late. It wasn't safe to be out at this time of day. Not without one of his brothers. He started to question if Leo was actually coming. Had he been 'stood up?' There was probably a perfectly reasonable explanation. He sighed, looking at his watch again. He was actually shivering now. It was time to go.

He stood up slowly, stiffly. He turned around, ready to jump home and lock himself in his room for the next week when he found himself face to face with Leo. He almost fell back in surprise. Leo caught him.

"Leo?" Don asked, shaking.

"In the flesh," Leo's eyes crinkled in a smile, which faded when he saw how cold Don was. He pulled Don to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Don sighed, melting into the embrace.

"Y-you're back from Japan," Don's grin was a mile wide. It wasn't a dream this time.

"And I'm staying." Don's heart swelled up. "I missed you too much."

Don let out a single sob, hugging Leo fiercely, as if Leo might leave if he let go. His breath was still fogging up in front of his face, but he wasn't cold anymore. Thanks to Leo.

"Sorry for making you wait so long, Don. I was-"

"I don't care." Don's eyes twinkled with affection. "Just don't leave me." Leo smiled down at his brother. He rested his chin on Don's head. They stayed there together for a little while, enjoying each other's company.

"Oh!" Leo pulled away, much to Don's discontent. He knelt on one knee, holding out his hand before opening it to reveal a single white lotus. "For you."

Don gently lifted the flower up with his fingers, breathing in the subtle scent. "It's wonderful, Leo."

"From Japan. There was a whole field of them. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Well, second," he added, causing Don to flush. "I wanted to share it with you."

"Thank you, Leo," Don said, genuinely. "You don't know how much this all means to me." He lifted his hand to caress Leo's cheek, leaning in to kiss. Leo responded warmly, wrapping his arms around Don once more. After a minute they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"I love you," Don panted, giving Leo a happy smile, which was returned in full.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Leo said, leaning in again.

END

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Honey!


End file.
